First Love
by StormDreamCloud
Summary: A feeling that Karkat has yet to experience and one person is willing to teach him.


It was the afternoon of a fine day, which meant all the trolls, except Kanaya, were staying in their hives. Karkat was on his computer, programming something that Sollux sent him; or rather he was trying to when someone entered his hive.

"Karkat?" a sweet voice approached the ears of the said person.

"Yes?" he was on his computer and didn't bother to look up. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to give this to you," the girl softly said.

Karkat turned around to face a shaking, blushing Nepeta. She wouldn't look him in the eye but held out a package. He accepted the gift and stared at it.

"I-I hope you like it," she looked away, blushing even more.

Karkat tore open the package to reveal a box, and when he opened it, he found a black scythe. He picked it up and watched it glimmer in the light, watching the luster jump place to place. The handle was covered in leather and the blade was very sharp.

"It's made of black diamonds, they could cut through anything," Nepeta peered up at him. "Equius helped me make it,"

"You made this?" Karkat lowered the scythe and looked at her quizzically.

She nodded, still avoiding eye contact. Karkat sighed and placed the weapon down. He walked over to her and gently took her by the shoulders. Nepeta's eyes looked elsewhere, still avoiding eye contact.

"Nepeta, look at me," he said quietly.

She bit her lip and trembled, unable to obey him. Karkat let out an exasperated sigh and took her chin in his hands to face her to him. Her eyes looked down as if they were lead balls. Karkat let out another sigh.

"Nepeta look at me," he ordered.

Slowly, Nepeta looked up at him to match his gaze and blushed even more fiercely.

"Nepeta, thank you for the gift," Karkat said seriously. "But do you know why I can't be with you?"

"Because I'm not good enough for you…" she replied sadly.

"That's not true. Look, I'm all the way at the bottom of the hemospecturm; I'm going to die way before you do,"

"Th-then, don't you think that's more of a reason to really appreciate each other before that happens?!" Nepeta answered fiercely with a sudden passion in her voice. "I don't care if you die earlier than I do! I'll always love you, until _I_ die!"

Karkat took a step back and Nepeta looked down at her feet, tears threatening to roll down her cheek. He never thought of it that way; he just always thought his life span meant that he was supposed to be alone for the rest of his short life. But if someone was willing to love him despite the fact he would die so much sooner than the other trolls, well, maybe he should change his mindset. He looked down at the gift that Nepeta had given him.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked.

"Yes," Nepeta answered softly, tears streaming down her face.

Karkat sat her down in a chair and wiped her tears away with his sleeve. He knew that Nepeta had always had red feelings for him; in fact, everyone did. It was flattering, but his mindset was that he was meant to die alone. He did like her a little due to the fact that she would love him of all people. Equius looked down at him because of his candy red blood but he had seen Nepeta growl at her moirail to make him stop looking at Karkat in such a condescending way.

"Nepeta, do you really love me?" he whispered to her.

"Y-yes," she nodded.

This girl sat before him, vulnerable, as she laid her heart out before him. The darling Nepeta, the sweet little girl, who also happened to have the strength to go out and hunt animals ferociously. Karkat kneeled down before her.

"No one's ever loved me," he cupped her face into his hands.

"Well, I do," she softly replied.

She looked up and into his eyes, her tears still rolling down her cheeks. Then, to her surprise, Karkat leaned in and kissed her. What possessed him to do so, neither of them knew. Her shoulders tensed but soon relaxed, the long awaited kiss sweeping her away. He tasted sweeter than she thought he would and much better than she had countlessly imagined. Finally he pulled away from and once again, wiped her tears away.

"No more tears," he leaned his forehead against hers.

"No more tears," she repeated before she kissed him again.

The atmosphere grew heavier and hotter as their kiss grew more passionate. Karkat was, for once, happier than usual because he knew someone loved him and that they would even after his death.

"Karkat, I-," Nepeta gasped for air. "I love you,"

Clumsily, he kissed her neck and pulled her tighter towards him, enjoying the soft mewling that came from her mouth. Nepeta pushed him away from her, to his surprise as he fell to the floor, but she rose from the chair and down to the floor on top of him. Once again she kissed him and Karkat's hand travelled down to her hips. Was this really what love felt like?

Heat pressed onto his face and crotch as Nepeta took off her shirt, revealing her white bra and toned skin. He gently put a hand on her shoulder and laid her on the floor, switching the position they were in so that he was on top. It was strange but wonderful, to interact with someone in this way.

"Karkat, I'm willing to give myself up to you," Nepeta said, flushed. "I've never done this before but I want you to gently take care of me, please,"

"I've never done this before either," Karkat answered quite seriously. "But I promise I'll try not to hurt you,"

She pulled him in closer and took his shirt off. Her hands ran down Karkat's chest to his stomach. Was this a dream? If it was, she hoped she wouldn't wake up. It was wonderful and she never felt loved like this before. Karkat reached behind her back and fiddled with the bra fastener.

"It's ok," Nepeta kissed him as she undid her bra herself. "Don't worry about it,"

She slipped out of her bra and tossed it aside. Karkat's hand explored her breasts, they were soft and his breath grew heavier. He lowered his head down to her chest, sucking on her delicate nipples. Nepeta gasped in pleasure and her back arched.

"Am I hurting you?" Karkat stopped and looked at her.

"No," she shook her head. "It feels good, keep going,"

Nepeta unfastened her pants, revealing her underwear, which joined her bra and shirt on the floor near them. Karkat groaned in pleasure at the sight of her body. She had a petite but slightly curvy body.

"Nepeta, I don't think I can hold it in longer," he whispered.

"It's ok, you can take me now," she whispered back.

His pants came undone and soon the two were naked. Karkat's length protruded from his body, exposed to the cool air. He positioned himself in front of her and kissed her soft lips.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I've been waiting for this my whole life," she smiled.

Slowly, Karkat began to enter her and Nepeta bit her lip. He stopped and gave her a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I can stop if it hurts; I don't want to hurt you,"

"No, no, it's fine," she reassured him.

Once again, Karkat lowered himself and began to enter her. Her legs wrapped him tightly as he penetrated her. It was painful, but she had waited for so long for this moment. Karkat moaned as he slowly began to pump his member into her. Soon the pain subsided and Nepeta panted as Karkat continued to grind into her. With one last moan, the two moaned as both reached their climax. The sex didn't last very long but Karkat and Nepeta felt satisfied nonetheless.

Karkat rolled over so he wouldn't collapse on top of Nepeta. They lay side by side as they both caught their breaths.

"Shit, I came inside of you," Karkat suddenly sat up.

Nepeta didn't answer.

"You're going to get pregnant," he continued.

"Karkat," Nepeta slowly began. "If I do, you might leave me. And it will really hurt my heart, but when the grub is born, I'll be fine because a part of you will always be with me,"

Karkat didn't speak but looked into her eyes. They showed a certain determination and a strong spirit. He took her hand and kissed it.

"You taught me love," Karkat said. "I don't think I would be able to forget that. And even in the afterlife, I will never, ever forget that,"


End file.
